


Delicate and inviting

by iwriteaboutthegays



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Characters, F/F, First Kiss, Period-Typical Homophobia, Questioning Sexuality, ruby's gotta big ol crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteaboutthegays/pseuds/iwriteaboutthegays
Summary: To be quite frank, Ruby isn't certain when her jealously of Anne's relationship with Gilbert morphed into jealously of Gilbert's relationship with Anne.





	Delicate and inviting

Jealousy. Yes, jealousy was the most atrocious emotion one could feel. It's strange, Ruby finds the older she grows, the more bitter her jealousy becomes. Of course, as a child she'd felt jealously over peculiar, pitiful matters; like her mother getting a new dress, or her sister getting a shiny new doll. She'd forget about the thorns growing in her stomach after a few hours, and go on with her day. 

When she'd first felt butterflies whir in her stomach due to Gilbert shooting her a polite, dreamy smile, it'd been a new feeling to hold on to. Unfortunately, half of the girls in her class had felt a similar rush, and the butterflies had quickly shifted into thorns when the boy had smiled at Diana. Ruby'd suffered through the sickening emotion for years, eventually coming to accept a majority of the girls her age would always fawn over Gilbert. She learned to ignore the prickling thorns in her stomach. 

Then she'd met Anne. 

The second she'd been introduced to the girl, it was obvious she was different from the rest of the girls at their school, her outfit and ridiculous amount of enthusiasm showing to quickly make her the centre of attention. Ruby couldn't lie, she'd been, well, rather interested in the girl's backstory, having never met an orphan before. Her bright, seemingly ever glowing eyes bright with excitement had made Ruby feel strange, unsettled even. 

When Ruby'd spotted Anne walking by Gilbert's side, clearly have snatched the boy's attention, she felt the familiar feelings of thorns threatening to cut her stomach, but this time, stronger, as if they'd grown double the size. The feeling had intoxicated her to the point of tears, and before she knew it, the girls had dragged her out to confront Anne. The thorns seemed to cut at her chest as she watched Anne run out the door later that day, tears streaming down the red haired girl's face. 

When she sees Anne again, her freckled face is dusted with ash, and her clothes smell strongly of smoke. When she spots the girl surrounded by impressed townsfolk, she feels soft butterflies, which seem to intensify when their gazes meet. 

Later that night, she lays in Anne's bed, peering at her through teary eyes as the girl talks on about how short a week really is. When Anne tells her she'd look beautiful in pink, Ruby feels her cheeks heat up, and the butterflies flutter in her stomach once again. When Anne tells her how Gilbert heroically put out the flames on her behalf, Ruby can't help but wonder if Anne had done the same. She smiles at the thought. 

It's strange, from then on, Ruby notices very specific, acute details about the redhead. For example; when Anne gets excited, she always shows her teeth, and when she's contemplating something, she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. The blonde's personal favorite though, is the way Anne eyes crinkle in the corners when she laughs. Every time she does it, Ruby feels the butterflies may burst out of her stomach.

It's a Tuesday morning when Anne compliments her lips, calling them "Delicate and inviting." Ruby feels her face heat up, and the girl doesn't even try to hide the crooked smile that grows instantly on her face. Later that day, she watches Cole glare at his feet while Josie confronts him, pressing him to kiss her. Ruby watches the tears form in her eyes and then it hits her. She's like Cole. She doesn't like any of the boys that she used to as a child. She's fourteen now, and the boys' looks don't even begin to compare to Anne's. Sure, Gilbert, at least in her memory, was still attractive but his eyes didn't spark as Anne's do, and his smile didn't make her chest burn with a million different feelings. 

Josie suggests they play spin the bottle, and Ruby's heart flutters at the thought of even the slightest chance she may be able to brush her lips against Anne's, even if for a moment. Anne spins the glass bottle, and Ruby crosses her fingers under her skirt, her gaze following the bottle's never-ending cycle. It lands on Josie herself, and Ruby feels her stomach drop and her shoulders slump as the blond scoffs and turns her head. "No way. Never in a million years am I kissing another girl, especially not that pesky orphan." The boys, Cole being the only exception, laugh and make their usual cruel jokes, and by God Ruby knows a girl isn't to punch anyone, especially a boy, but she considers punching half of the circle in their noses when she sees a tear trickle down the redhead's cheek. Anne gets to her feet and flees, and before anyone, even Dianna can, Ruby's on her feet running out the door after her. 

Ruby finds Anne sitting just outside their usual spot, leaning against one of the many trees in the area, playing with her shoelaces. She silently sits next to the redhead, leaning her head back against the tree's trunk. "Josie's just desperate for attention, that's all." The girl murmurs, clutching her knees and waiting for Anne's response. The redhead looks at her after a long few moments of silence, fear shining in her eyes. 

"Ruby, what if no one ever wants to kiss me? I have thin, dry lips and bright pumpkin colored hair and I'm as skinny as a twig!" She exclaims, getting to her feet and pacing and crossing her arms. "I should just start a business now. I'll never be married, or even kissed for that matter, so what's the point in waiting?! I could write poems and sell them, or write books-"

“I’d kiss you.”

Ruby’s voice rings through the forest, her usually quiet voice seeming to roar through the silent air. Anne stops and looks down at the blonde, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What?"

Ruby gets to her feet, her hands trembling as she peers up at the redhead facing her. Anne blinks at the blonde, her mouth slightly open, and her, in Ruby’s opinion, quite kissable looking lips slightly parted. She takes a few small steps forward, so her face is centimeters from the redheads, and she swears she can hear her own heartbeat as Anne’s breath softly brushes her mouth, and the blonde sees Anne’s face redden a bit as she glances down at Ruby’s lips. The girl hadn’t realized how much taller Anne was than her, and now that she’s staring up at her, she feels a twinge of fear as she shakily brings her hands to Anne’s face, feeling the redhead stiffen under her touch. 

Anne’s eyelids flutter closed, and Ruby’s stomach seems to do backflips as she steps on her tip-toes and leans the slightest bit forward, softly pressing her lips against the redheads. And as Anne let’s out a silent gasp and slowly moves her lips against Ruby’s, the blonde can’t help but close her eyes, trying to memorize every detail of the redhead’s soft lips. The girl leans a bit deeper into the kiss, her breathe catching in her throat as Anne smiles softly into the kiss, and pulls away. 

Ruby’s eyes flutter open, and she’s met with a pair of bright blue ones burning into hers. The corners of Anne’s eyes crinkle and Ruby blushes and blinks in embarrassment as she realizes Anne’s laughing. She looks at her feet, feeling her face burn, and she feels tears forming in her eyes because _she’s so stupid-_   
“You look divinely beautiful when you blush, Ruby.”

The blonde peers up at Anne and feels the butterflies flutter in her stomach as Anne leans her forehead against hers, sighing happily. “By the way,” Anne starts, grinning from ear to ear, “Your lips are most certainly delicate and inviting. In fact, I’d like very much to kiss them again.” Ruby smiles and giggles and Anne lifts her chin and presses their lips together. 


End file.
